Timing
by Jennfan
Summary: Garcia gets a surprise.


Another one shot. I don't own the characters, CBS does, I just borrow them on occasion. I hope you like it. Let me know.

Timing

Escape! That was her first thought when she looks up from the toddler in her arms to see the look of disbelief on the face of the zany technical analyst headed straight for her. The blonde FBI agent kisses the little girl on the top of the head and mumbles, "This should be fun." She puts on a smile and greets her friend, who sits across for her at the table. "Hey Garcia."

"How did I not know you had a kid?" The words tumble out freely. Her face still a picture of uncertainty.

J.J., the media liaison, is speechless. The words surprise her and she chances a quick look towards the door of the cafe before meeting her friends eyes, then looking at the child in her lap. "I ah- well- just" she stops unable to find words.

Penelope has waited as long as possible for an answer, she decides on a more direct route. She smiles at the little girl, "Aren't you just the cutest," she coos as she talks. "What's your name Princess?" She is taken aback by the crystal blue eyes that meet hers. "Wow!"

The child answers, "Malowe."

Garcia is unsure of the answer, it is then that J.J. finds her voice, "Her name is Mallory.

"What a pretty name. How old are you?" The child holds up two fingers. The tech goddess quickly does the math and realizes that it isn't possible for her friend to have given birth to the little one since they had known each other for nearly four years. She shakes her head, "You could have just said she wasn't your daughter Jayje."

The blonde sputters again obviously nervous about something, Garcia notes. "Well, you ah- just assumed and I just- you were a little overwhelming Pen."

Garcia blushes at her friends words, "Sorry." J.J. roles her eyes. "So you're babysitting?"

She frowns, she is still a little unsure of how to proceed with the line of questioning. Who the child is, isn't really her story to tell. "Kind of I guess."

"How do you kind of babysit?" She raises a questioning brow, a smile starts. J.J. inwardly groans, she knows that look. Her friend is putting the pieces together and she won't stop until she has the full picture.

The agent decides to come clean, - to a point. "I-I'm seeing someone." She concedes with a blush and a nervous smile.

"And you didn't tell me?" When she doesn't get an answer she tries again. "Why didn't you tell me? You always tell me."

"Look Pen- we just- we wanted some time, you know?"

She nods and smiles, "I get that." There is a few moments of nervous silence, then the questions start again. "So he's working and you're out for the day with Mallory?"

"Working, no-not working exactly." She looks at the little girl who is playing with a tiny stuffed kitten.

"What exactly?"

She can't stop the blush, "Garcia.."

Her eyes go wide as she realizes what is happening, "You're on a date!" She gets no response. "You are! Where is he?" Blue eyes inadvertently look toward the cafe. "He's inside getting lunch?" No answer, just more blushing. "Jayje?"

The denial starts, "No- no he's not," she is more calm.

"You know you can't lie to me gumdrop, I'm the all knowing oracle of..."

"I'm not- he isn't getting lunch." She sounds almost smug.

The tech looks her in the eyes and pouts, "You're not lying." J.J. shakes her head. " I thought I was going to get to meet him."

"Meet who?" Emily asks as she places two trays on the table and sits down. The younger agent looks like she is about to panic.

"J.J.'s boyfriend," Garcia supplies.

The brunette's brow raises as she looks from Garcia to the blonde. "Jenn you have a boyfriend?" She asks playfully, then sees the scared blue eyes.

"She didn't tell you either?"

Before Emily can answer the little girl speaks, "Juiss Mama?"

Garcia looks at the blonde, "Awe how sweet she calls you Mama."

Emily smiles deciding to be honest with her friend, "Actually Garcia she calls me Mama." She hands the drink to her daughter.

Mallory looks at her Mama with a smile. "Tank you."

"You're welcome sweet girl." She kisses the top of her head.

The tech watches the interaction confused, when her words return she speaks unsure. "Why does J.J.'s boyfriend's daughter call you Mama?"

The two agents share a look and the younger nods slightly, "Garcia she doesn't have a boyfriend," she smiles as she takes her girlfriend's hand in hers and their fingers lace without thought.

The analyst smiles as she looks from their hands and into blue eyes, "But you said.."

"I said I was seeing someone- you assumed."

"And we all know what happens when you assume..." the tech laughs and everyone relaxes at her humor.

J.J. kisses Mallory on the head, "Outed by a two year old."

"A very smart two year old," they smile at the little girl. "It was time."

"True," admits the blonde.

Garcia's questions start again, "How long?"

"Seven almost eight months now," She looks into brown eyes and leans forward to kiss her softly.

"Some day, not today I want the whole story-details-but not those details-I mean- you know what I mean."

Emily nods, "We'll have a girls night,"

"Yes! All four of us," she watches the little girl with her juice.

"I think we can make that happen right Jenn?"

"Sounds like a plan." She smiles and leans into the older woman.

Garcia frowns, her eyes moving from woman to woman, "Normally I would threaten to do a 'thing' if anyone hurt my family, but you're both family so I don't - it's all very confusing."

They both smile, "Hurting each other is not part of the plan, but things happen, we won't intentionally hurt each other." The younger assures the tech.

"Okay that's good," she looks at Emily, "Can I ask you something that really isn't any of my business?"

"If I say no?" She teases playfully, Mallory reaches for her and she takes her from the blonde.

"I would respect your privacy and never speak of it again."

J.J. rolls her eyes, "Translated that means she'll just delve into your records till she finds it." They all laugh.

"I'm kidding you can ask- maybe I'll answer," she winks.

"I know you're all with the super private-silent type thing, but you don't even have a picture of her on your desk."

Emily answers the silent question, "I do have a picture, it's just hard to see if you're not looking for it. I just try to keep her as far away from the job as possible."

"That's- I would too. But the team, they would love her."

"Jennifer and I have talked about it-I'm just not ready." She looks away and J.J. squeezes her hand reassuringly.

"My lips are sealed," she makes a big scene of locking them and throwing away the key.

Emily meets her eyes, "Thank you."

" You're most welcome." She pauses, "One more question- maybe two." The brunette nods as she cuddles the little girl who is eating pieces of chicken and fries that J.J. cut for her as they talked. "Who watches her?"

"She has a nanny."

"Good, that's good, so she's safe?"

"Absolutely- She was vetted by my mother's people."

"I could do a super duper deep dive just to make sure?"

The older woman smiles, it touches her to know that the tech is so willing to protect her child. "She was my nanny, I trust her, but thank you for the offer."

"If you need anything..." the share a look. Suddenly the tech gets excited in a way that only she can. "Now that I know about her," she smiles at the little girl. "I can spoil her right ? I saw this really cool stuffed unicorn and this tutu..."

The blonde laughs, "I told you."

"Spoil away Garcia- but Jenn's doing a pretty good job by herself."

The blonde playfully glares, "I don't spoil her,"

The older agent raises a brow, "Jennifer you bought her a kitten."

She tries to defend herself, "She loves that kitten Em and so do you."

"Serg-kitty kitty," she smiles,

The younger agent smiles, "You love Sergio don't you baby?" She runs her fingers through the little girl's soft hair.

"Mmm love Serg." She reaches for the blonde, once in her arms she cuddles into her chest.

"Awe- too cute." Garcia stands, "I'm going to go-let you..." she looks at the uneaten food, "Sorry for..." she gestures toward the now cold food.

Emily shakes her head, "It's not a big deal, we have food at home."

The words make the tech wonder if they were living together, she pushes the thought away, it was a topic for another day. "Well, dates work better without..." She stops herself from the ramble. "Bye."

"Bye Penelope," the agents say in unison.

"Bye Princess," she waves at Mallory and the sleepy child waves back. Garcia hurries away.

Emily runs a hand down her daughter's back, then smiles at her girlfriend. "Interesting afternoon don't you think?"

"Definitely- but she handled it well," she smiles.

"She did and so will the others," she offers and the blonde nods in agreement. It was time to tell their friends.

Mallory is now asleep in J.J.'s arms. " It's past time for her nap."

"Then we should start home." She stands and empties the lunch trays. Once back at the table she finds the blonde standing ready to leave. They walk hand in hand toward their shared townhouse a few blocks away.


End file.
